


Stubborn

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Pneumonia, Sickness, stubborn!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started soon after they returned from their last mission, tired, hungry, and desperate to get back to the warm tower after two cold weeks in Russia. Clint had recovered from the after-effects of the exhaustion after a day or two, but Natasha was still feeling them after almost a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

~~~~~~

It started soon after they returned from their last mission, tired, hungry, and desperate to get back to the warm tower after two cold weeks in Russia. Clint had recovered from the after-effects of the exhaustion after a day or two but Natasha was still feeling them after almost a week. Not wanting Clint to look at her with pity she hid just how bad she felt. She used foundation to add color to her face and to hide the dark circles under her eyes, and popped painkillers and cold medicine whenever she could to stay awake and maybe feel better. This became routine, get up, apply foundation, take medicine, and go face the team and hopefully pass her odd behavior off as normal. Every now and then Steve would give her a suspicious and concerned look but she just waved him off, smiling and suppressing a cough. She managed to last almost a week and a half but it al came to a head during a press conference.

~~~~~~~

"Mr. Rogers, how do you feel about your team being responsible for destroying almost the entirety of the city library and it’s whole collection?" A nosy reporter asked, shoving her way through the crowd to stand by the platform where the Avengers stood. Steve sighed and pinched his nose.

"Ma’am I’d like to point out, for the third time, that the destruction of library, while unfortunate, was not the Avengers fault. The blame should be placed on the robots we were fighting, who, I might add, were trying to destroy the whole city. Next question?” Steve asked hopefully, scanning the crowd for a reporter who wasn’t glaring at them or didn’t look like an idiot, preferably both. Natasha groaned inwardly and discreetly wiped the sweat off her forehead and pressed her clammy hands to her thighs to hide them. Clint gave her a concerned glance but turned away when she shook her head, reassuring him that she was fine. A minute later she regretted that decision immensely as a sharp pain lanced through her chest, she panted, doubled over and pressing a hand to where the pain was.

"Thank you, sir, but I don’t believe that-Natasha?" Steve asked, Natasha could see his boots turn from the podium and approach as he rushed to her side.

"I’m fine, Steve, I just-" she trailed off as her vision grew fuzzy and she tilted, slipping off the chair and falling to the ground. The last thing she felt was strong arms catch her and lift her up, the concerned voices of her teammates surrounding her and the hushed whispering from the reporters in the background.

~~~~~~

When she came to, she could hear a hissed argument from one side oh the bed she was laying in and soft snoring from the other. Turning her head slightly she saw Clint with his head pillowed on his arms, curled over the side of the bed and one hand loosely holding one of hers. Slowly, she lifted one hand and ran slender fingers through hist short hair. He snuffled and scrunched up his nose before he opened his eyes and blearily looked around the room before focusing on her. His eyes widened and he almost shouted, “Nat! You’re awake!”

The argument to her right stopped immediately and Tony and Steve spoke at the same time, “Oh thank god,” then turned to glare at each other.

"What happened?" She asked, struggling to keep her eyes open and her words clear and precise.

"You were a fucking idiot is what happened," Clint growled, looking pretty pissed, "why didn’t you tell us you had fucking pneumonia?!"

Natasha looked down at her lap, a guilty expression clear on her face. “I didn’t want to cause you all inconvenience, when medical checked me out after the mission they said I was fine, just overtired, and to get some rest. I just figured I had a mild cold and decided it wasn’t worth bothering you all over.”

Clint sighed and ran a hand over her clammy forehead, ignoring Tony’s look of fear that Natasha would kill Clint.”You wouldn’t have bothered us at all, we need you at peak condition and we don’t want you, our friend, to suffer.” Snorting, he added, “I can’t believe you thought you had a cold.”

Natasha pouted and punched Clint(lightly obviously, she didn’t want to damage his shoulder), even in a weakened state she still managed to make him yelp and rub his arm, wincing from the pain. Tony laughed but gave a little noise of complaint when Steve whacked him on the back of his head. Natasha smiled, it was nice, knowing that her team cared, wanted her to be happy.

~~~~~~


End file.
